


Mensagem para você

by tearsformorguie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Quando o assunto "morar junto" surge, Eddie fica chateado com Richie por ele não parecer corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Porém, para provar o contrário, Richie decide se declarar da forma mais Richie possível.♦ Fanfic também postada no Nyah Fanfiction, Social Spirit e Wattpad.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 3





	Mensagem para você

**Mensagem para você**

**Nada poderia irritar mais a Eddie do que alguém lhe dizendo o que fazer.** Não o entenda mal, mas o agora adulto de quarenta anos havia passado grande parte de sua vida obedecendo à sua mãe e à Myra, uma cópia descarada de sua mãe que só Freud poderia explicar o porquê de ele ter casado com aquela mulher. Sendo assim, após muita luta para se desvencilhar de todos aqueles traumas e manias, Eddie não suportaria mais alguém lhe dizendo o que fazer. Mesmo assim, ele ainda tinha suas recaídas e a dele se chamava sr. Wilkes. 

Era um velhinho aposentado que vivia sob o andar do apartamento ao qual Eddie passara a morar após divorciar-se de Myra. Eddie não tinha certeza, mas se fosse apostar diria que ele era um homofóbico daqueles que só faltava vomitar ao ver dois homens se beijando. De novo: ele não tinha certeza, mas certas atitudes o deixavam muito pensativo. 

“Estou te avisando, Kaspbrak!” dizia o velho vez ou outra batendo a bengala no chão para enfatizar o que estava dizendo enquanto Eddie tentava apaziguar a situação com um levantar de mãos por reflexo. Ele até mesmo tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas o outro sempre o interrompia. “Se eu ouvir mais um pio sequer vindo desse apartamento, eu juro que chamo a polícia e ainda o expulso daqui!”

E com “um pio” ele dizia os gemidos escandalosos que Eddie e Richie faziam enquanto estavam fodendo.

Só de pensar nisso e ver os rostos curiosos dos vizinhos aparecendo em seu andar, Eddie ficava vermelho de vergonha. Apesar de se sentir um pouco vanglorioso. É claro que Eddie reconhecia sua culpa no cartório - _talvez até mais a de Richie_ \- mas ele também sabia que sua vizinha tinha quase que a mesma frequência sexual que ele e ele poderia garantir que sentiu sua janela tremer com os sons que ela fez no sábado passado. Isso quando ela não colocava _Fata Morgana_ para tocar de fundo...

 _Nada contra_ , ele pensava. Quem era ele para julgar a vida sexual dos outros? Afinal, Eddie tinha se privado disso por tanto tempo. Foram tantos anos de tensão sexual que ele nem mesmo se surpreendeu quando se viu na cama de Richie Tozier. 

O ponto ali era que o sr. Wilkes jamais fizera o estardalhaço que estava fazendo com Eddie com sua vizinha. E aquilo parecia ser algo bem questionável ao seu ver, para não dizer preconceituoso logo de cara.

“Eu sinto muito, sr. Wilkes. Não vai acontecer de novo” prometeu Eddie e o velho foi resmungando até o elevador. Eddie fechou a porta atrás de si, dando um longo e pesado suspiro com seus olhos fechados. Pôde então ouvir o riso baixinho de Richie, levemente bêbado pelas taças de vinho que haviam tomado no jantar. Eddie então revirou os olhos e tentou não sorrir para ele, o que era impossível tratando-se do homem de óculos. 

_Ah, Richie…_

Desde que Richie Tozier retornou à vida de Eddie Kapsbrak, nada mais foi o mesmo. Ele não acreditava na versão _Disney_ dos fatos da vida, aquela em que você só será feliz de verdade quando estiver com alguém. Seu casamento com Myra - e todo o desenrolar do divórcio havia sido um compilado de provas disso. Mas tinha vezes em que ele se pegava olhando para o sorriso de Richie - aqueles típicos depois de contar uma piadinha idiota - e sentia algo diferente, que ele jamais sentira com ninguém antes. 

É claro, porém, que ele havia guardado isso para si. Os dois já tinham passado por muita coisa antes de ficarem juntos e mudanças eram sempre muito assustadoras, por isso combinaram de não definir aquele relacionamento com nenhum rótulo. 

Olhando para o sorriso bobo de Richie naquele momento, Eddie sentia seu próprio coração questionar aquele acordo. 

“Isso é tudo culpa sua!”

“Qual é, Eds. A gente só estava se divertindo um pouquinho” disse ele aproximando-se do outro com a voz manhosa quando Eddie se sentou do lado oposto do sofá. Ele pôde sentir os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiarem-se ao sentir os lábios quentes de Richie passearem pelo seu pescoço. “Não finja que não está gostando…”

“Richie…”

“Diz, amor.”

“Não me chama de Eds” disse ele e logo riu ao ver o falso olhar bravo de Richie o encarar de perto. “Já são onze e meia, idiota. Se você continuar, vou ser expulso desse prédio.”

Richie sorriu maliciosamente com um leve arquear de sobrancelhas e, como lhe foi pedido, afastou-se, mesmo que a vontade dos dois ali fosse de continuar.

“Seria um ótimo motivo, pelo menos” Richie disse e tomou um gole enorme de vinho direto da garrafa. Eddie já estava bêbado no nível de não se importar com aquilo. 

“Talvez” respondeu a provocação dele. Richie pôs a garrafa no chão e jogou-se no sofá, ajeitando uma almofada atrás de si.

“Por que seu vizinho quer acabar com a nossa noite, Eds?” resmungou ele feito uma criança ao olhar para o teto. Eddie riu.

“Eu te avisei que esse era um prédio de velhos, não avisei?”

“Ok, pode ser de velhos, mas não precisava ser tão conservador…” disse ele. Levantou-se então para jogar-se no colo de Eddie. Os olhos dele resistiam ao sono que a bebida lhe causava e brilhavam em meio a luz fraca da sala. Eddie tentava esconder o sorriso que surgia involuntariamente em seu rosto ao olhar para ele. _Merda! Ele é tão lindo._ “Sabe, no meu prédio tem um velhinha muito gente boa.”

“Qual o nome dela?” perguntou Eddie. 

“Wendy…” respondeu ele espremendo os olhos ao tentar se lembrar do sobrenome, mas este não lhe veio à cabeça. “Só Wendy. Ela é minha vizinha e está naquele prédio desde antes de eu me mudar. Um amor de pessoa. Teve uma vez que ela me fez chá quando me viu doente por uma semana inteira” então olhou para ele e sorriu. “Acho que seria o tipo de coisa que você faria por mim se não me odiasse.”

Eddie riu balançando a cabeça.

“Eu não te odeio, idiota.”

“Dá pra perceber...” disse num tom irônico fingindo desconfiança. “Enfim, ela nunca reclamou do barulho lá em casa.”

Eddie uniu as sobrancelhas por um instante, gesto que Richie perceberia facilmente se não estivesse bêbado, portanto, ele continuou a falar de forma enrolada enquanto Eddie ouvia tudo, com uma expressão já não tão convidativa em seu rosto. 

“O barulho não era tanto, mas era bem alto. Acho que é por isso que eu fico rouco no meio da semana, sabe? Tenho que parar com isso. Minha carreira inteira tá na minha belíssima voz e-”

“Já entendi, Rich. Você é escandaloso. Não é como se eu não soubesse” Eddie disse meio sem paciência. Ele sabia que era ingênuo da parte dele ignorar o fato de Richie já ter transado com outras pessoas. Como também sabia que ciúmes não era um sentimento bom fosse em qualquer intensidade, mesmo assim, Eddie não saberia usar outra palavra para dizer o que estava sentindo senão aquela. 

“Não sou escandaloso. _Você que é_.” disse ele fazendo uma de suas vozes e piscando logo em seguida, porém com os olhos mais caídos do que antes. Richie já estava com sono. “Enfim, por que você não se muda?”

“Pra onde, Richie?” Eddie perguntou dando um suspiro curto. “Esse lugar cumpre todas as necessidades do meu trabalho e é bem melhor do que eu tinha antes. Isso eu garanto." Disse citando Myra em mente. Pelo menos ali ele era livre para fazer o que bem entender.

“Você poderia morar comigo” Richie soltou a frase no ar como se não fosse nada. Eddie sentiu seus olhos arregalarem, completamente surpreso e com um sentimento no peito que a bebida ingerida até então não o deixou identificar com clareza. Uma ponta de esperança, talvez. Ou ansiedade ou os dois juntos, ele não sabia definir ao certo. _Por favor, que isso não seja brincadeira_. Richie, ao perceber a expressão dele, logo tratou-se de se levantar para ajustar sua postura, parecendo só então ter consciência do que tinha dito. “Quer dizer, bom, você sabe que eu-”

E Eddie ao ver o outro tentando se explicar, sorriu melancólico balançando a cabeça. Estava bêbado demais para lidar com os seus sentimentos de forma coerente e racional, como um relacionamento moderno fora dos padrões _Disney_ exigia. E apenas pelo bater descompassado de seu coração Eddie só confirmara o que sentia antes.

“Não tem problema, Rich” começou ele. “Você bebeu vinho demais.”

“O quê? Não…” Richie tentava se explicar, mas sua língua cismava em se enrolar. “Eds, aonde você vai?”

“Vou pegar um copo de água pra você, bobão” respondeu ele, indo até a cozinha e voltando com um copo com um unicórnio com crina colorida estampado no vidro, o qual fora presente do próprio Richie, após em uma de suas vindas ter quebrado o copo favorito de Eddie. Ele nunca iria admitir em voz alta, mas amava mais o copo de presente do que o que tinha quebrado. E até aquele simples pensamento doía. “Toma.”

“Obrigado” Richie limitou-se a agradecer e os dois foram dormir sem falar sobre aquilo.

***

Eddie interpretou a ausência de Richie naquela semana com um aviso claro de que os dois morarem juntos não passava de um grande equívoco e, apesar de ter "previsto", ele não pôde deixar de se sentir mal com aquilo. Olhou-se no espelho e revirou os olhos ao ver o estado em que se encontrava. _Ele deixa de ligar um dia e você já fica com essa cara de bosta, Eddie_? Aparentemente, sim. 

Em uma de suas milhares reflexões, ele até mesmo o xingou. _Maldito Richie Tozier!_ Com suas piadas, cantada ruins, sorriso cafajeste e seus jeitos de o fazer se sentir incrível como ninguém naquele mundo inteiro. Não conseguia acreditar que haviam passado por tanta coisa - inclusive a _porra_ de um palhaço assassino! - para se amedrontarem e ele estava disposto a esbravejar todos aqueles pensamentos quando ouviu um som alto vindo da janela. 

Revirou os olhos ao notar que era um daqueles carros de som de declarações. Eddie não achava que havia maneira mais cafona de se declarar para alguém do que aquela, mas ainda assim estavam bem melhores que ele na fossa pelo seu amor de infância. 

“ _Eddie Kaspbrak_ ” Eddie franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir seu nome através do que parecia ser um megafone. _Não_. “ _Temos uma mensagem especial para você._ ”

“Não pode ser” Eddie soltou olhando a janela fechada, decidindo se a abria ou não para ver o que acontecia lá fora.

“ _Eduardo! Ándale! Let’s go!” Richie_ , Eddie pensou ao escutar a voz dele e correu até a janela. Assim que a abriu, viu Richie do lado de um carro de som, junto a um homem que o dirigia. Ele tinha em mãos o megafone e um pequeno buquê de flores. Tudo ao som de _Eddie, my love_ do _The Chordettes_. A cena parecia tão surreal que foi inevitável que Eddie ficasse de boca aberta.

O rosto de Richie pareceu se iluminar apenas com um sorriso quando o viu na pequena varandinha da janela. Eddie sentia que seu coração iria simplesmente parar de tanto que batia. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça, mas o único que verbalizou foi:

“MAS QUE PORRA VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO, RICHIE?” 

“Eu não disse que ele iria ficar puto?” Richie disse ao motorista, afastando o megafone da boca, mas Eddie pôde ouvir do mesmo jeito e revirou os olhos. Richie então voltou-se a ele. “Eddie, my love. Você provavelmente nunca mais vai querer nem olhar na minha cara depois que eu terminar de dizer isso. Na verdade, não duvido nada que você não feche essa janela agora mesmo e eu não irei te culpar por isso, porque eu mesmo não consigo mais olhar para mim mesmo direito depois daquela noite e-”

“O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?” o senhor Wilkes apareceu na janela abaixo e Eddie arregalou ainda mais os olhos. “SÃO SEIS DA MANHÃ, SEU MALUCO”

“Bom dia, senhor. Me desculpa interromper o seu sono, mas eu tô tentando consertar uma coisa que eu fiz para esse homem lind-”

“Você tá?” Eddie perguntou já de braços cruzados, sem querer demonstrar o real sentia realmente. Apesar de ser a forma mais constrangedora, era bem típico de Richie.

“Sim, Eds. Tô tentando ser romântico.” 

“ISSO É COISA SUA, KASPBRAK?” sr. Wilkes gritou de volta a Eddie. Não sabia se estava gritando por grosseria ou se porque sua audição naquela idade já estava comprometida. Talvez os dois. 

“Ele não tem culpa, não. Mas, se você nos der licença, eu tô tentando me declarar pro amor da minha vida.” Richie disse e Eddie mal acreditou no que ouviu.

“COMO É? EU QUERO VOCÊ FORA DESSE PRÉDIO AGORA MESMO”

“Senhor, eu não sei se você percebeu mas eu não tô nem na calçada do seu prédio, então se você me der licença-”

“NÃO INTERESSA SE VOCÊ TÁ NA RUA, NA CALÇADA, EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ VÁ PRA PUTA QUE PARIU, SEU IMBECIL!”

“O QUÊ? VAI VOCÊ! EU TÔ NO MEU DIREITO DE-”

“EU VOU CHAMAR A POLÍCIA E VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ!”

“ISSO! CHAMA MESMO! APROVEITA E CHAMA O ASILO TAMBÉM!” Richie gritou de volta e o sr. Wilkes desapareceu do campo de visão dos dois. Não antes, claro, de dar uma boa olhada no rosto de Eddie, que apenas suspirou irritado, já sabendo o que esperava depois. Voltou seu olhar a Richie, quem tinha um sorriso amarelo em seu rosto.

“Então, Eds. É bem capaz que eu seja preso daqui alguns minutos, mas acho que vai dar tempo” disse ele ainda utilizando o megafone. “Você não me deixou terminar ontem e a bebida me deixou lerdo. É óbvio que isso iria acontecer, não é? Bizarro como você fala mil palavras por segundo!

“Richie...” 

“Ok, foco. Eu pensei que você tinha se assustado com a minha proposta e por isso tentei voltar atrás. Mas na verdade fui eu que me assustei, porque pra mim é tão óbvio o que eu sinto por você que o meu eu bêbado nem ao menos exitou em pedir para que você morasse comigo. E uma parte minha ficou aliviada por ter estragado tudo. O quão assustador seria você voltar a minha vida de forma definitiva e eu te perder? Foi só então que eu pensei que eu já quase te perdi uma vez e eu não quero jamais deixar de aproveitar qualquer segundo que o tempo possa nos dar.”

Eddie não sabia se sorria ou se tentava controlar as lágrimas que vinham em seu rosto.

“Eds, _eu amo você_.” Richie disse com os olhos brilhando de um jeito especial para Eddie, como era de costume todas as vezes em que os dois se viam. “Desde o momento em que você praticamente rosnou pra mim feito um pinscher quando eu te chamei de Eds, eu sabia que nada nesse mundo poderia me fazer te amar menos. E eu tentei tanto. _Caralho_ , como eu tentei. Mas é você, não é? Sempre foi você.”

“Richie, seu idiota…” Eddie disse em meio a uma risada nervosa enquanto passava a mão no rosto. _Merda, ele o amava tanto._

“Eu sei. Você me ama também e é incapaz de dizer isso. Mas tudo bem, Eds. Eu digo por nós dois” Richie sorriu e o outro teve vontade de chorar de tanta felicidade. “Eddie, vem morar comigo. Eu prometo que vou tentar manter a casa limpa, não deixar as cuecas espalhadas pelo quarto e respeitar o seu espaço quando você não me aguentar mais, o que é óbvio que irá acontecer porque sou eu e eu amo te provocar.”

Demorou apenas um segundo para um mini-sorriso travesso aparecer no rosto de Eddie, fazendo Richie relaxar completamente. Eddie nem pensou quando saiu correndo pela porta de seu apartamento e nem ao menos esperando o elevador chegar em seu andar, pegando o caminho da escadaria até a porta da frente, onde encontrou Richie Tozier encostado à porta do carro e, no momento seguinte, segurando Eddie em seus braços. 

“Você quase me matou de vergonha!” Eddie disse tentando não rir. Richie, por outro lado, tinha seu sorriso completamente escancarado. 

“Eu queria garantir que você fosse morar comigo.”

“Idiota!”

“O seu idiota.”

“Meu idiota.” disse e o beijou finalmente de forma apaixonada tal qual seu peito que parecia querer explodir de felicidade. “Eu amo você”

“Eu também te amo, Eds. Isso significa que você vai morar comigo?”

“Bom, depois do que você fez, eu não tenho muita escolha” respondeu ele e, ao ver Richie arquear uma das sobrancelhas, Eddie riu. “Mas eu não poderia estar mais feliz.”

“Que bom. Agora, podemos ir? Acho que seu vizinho realmente ligou para polícia e serei um foragido daqui a alguns minutos. Você ainda vai me amar com roupa de presidiário?”

“Não sei. Bem provável que sim.”

Então, os dois saíram andando de mãos dadas em meio aos gritos enfurecidos do sr. Wilkes, dizendo que à partir daquele dia Eddie estaria expulso do prédio. Mas ele já não voltaria mais - exceto para pegar suas coisas - porque assim como sua mãe e Myra, ele se livrava de mais uma de suas amarras para viver a vida que sempre sonhara com Richie.


End file.
